Highschool in Amerika
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: "Gaah why did he have to live here! Why is he so damn wierd?" The commie is forced to live with me, neither of us want that. Hows Gil going to take to that- crud he will bully me like hell. Grrrr, might aswell find out about him. Human AU - contains FrUk (face family parental thing.) and I think thats it.
1. The New Boy's Secret

**Sorry to dissapoint but no pairings today. Sorry I just hate 'em. No flames please cause I know I'm a bad writer- don't like don't read and all that. WAIT! I lied hahhaha FRUK is in here somewhere and onesided RusBel. Contains Swearing and super bad grammar + the bonus of crud emotianal scenes. NOW READ MY CHILD!**

* * *

But Papa, Dad said that we didn't..."  
"Oui Alfred, but I say no"  
I picked up the ugly lunch box – what happened to those paper bags? I ran onto the bus standing for what felt like ages in its doorway so my brother wouldn't be left behind – dude he could just go invisible like that, and he was the sidekick! I couldn't wait to find out his power, because it would be super awesome as I'm the hero. I sat down beside Kiku while Mathew talked to Gilbert.  
"Have you heard about the new Pupil Arfred?" The polite Asian boy asked.  
"Yeh! It s all the teacher talked about during PSE!"  
"Well you know he is shy then."  
"What! Really, hey Matthew found another one for you!" Matthew could only look at me with embarrassment.  
"Maybe but the teacher was sure of it" Kiku added before the bus stopped, the doors swung open and a tall boy of my age walked on. He smiled at the bus driver in a kind of thank you manner. It was strange how some people can talk to others just with expressions.

They arrived at school and I finally decided to talk to this boy.  
"Hey Mr welcome to our school! I'm Alfred, The hero" he added but the boy only smiled at me but never made eye contact "Soooo... What's your name?" The boy didn't even look at me at this time and stayed completely quiet. "Dude are you deaf or can't speak! Answer me!" This was when I was forced off the bus by a bored Gilbert.  
"Hes just stupid, and the awesome me wants to get to class, god dammit Alfred" Everyone got off and just as everyone was about to question him the blond tall guy disappeared.

Ivan sat on the bus with the annoying American, Americans hated Russians so he must not speak that way they won't hear the accent, they might hurt him... Like last time.

"Ivan will be joining our class today! Isn't that great class!" Our art teacher was floating around the class room, happy as always.  
"Mr. Vargas please stop skipping like that. I have to work" Mr Ludwig (that's not his last name but everyone finds it too hard to say so he's stuck with it) had a problem with his computer so borrowed his best friends one- this happened to be our class's teacher.  
"Vee~ So Ivan let's sit you beside Alfred!" Ivan nodded and shuffled over towards my desk. He was holding an old sketch pad and his bag. I wanted him to talk to me. He was American I'm sure of it. The teacher would of said something if he wasn't. I took my all American pencil case out with my Uncle Sam sketch pad.

Oh no, please can I sit at the back on my own. My eyes begged the man who never opened his eyes but no-one could understand them so I had to sit beside the all American. Please don't try to be my friend- You will only be disappointed. After class I hid in the huge playground, It was massive. I managed to get far from the school and sat under the tree watching my phone. They could call me anytime, but they would never call now that it was there.

Class went day by day for the class and people wondered were the new kid was from. He wouldn't say anything for anyone. But he had to speak one day right?

"Ok Kiku you are the information. The boy nodded and started typing away at the computer.  
Gilbert you are the distraction – you know what to do right.  
Matthew you're the backup in case he gets violent."  
"And you are?" Mathew had loved this game since they were adopted by Arthur and Francis.

Ivan lay under his tree listening to his Iphone play all those songs he had downloaded  
_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

God fall out Boy had great music compared to other American rubbish. That's when his phone ran, Ivan jumped and grabbed it as fast as he could  
"Kat, что вы! Скажите, пожалуйста, это"  
A German accent filled Ivan's ears and he hung up, when would she call.  
"Kat, Natalia please I'm your god damn brother just call me for once."  
What he didn't know was there was a American standing right behind him – shocked at the new found Russian.

* * *

**wait for it- Please review**


	2. The Russians book

**Hahaha Im so awesome I have written a chapter 2!**

* * *

How the hell had they found out. He never spoke so no one could ever find out and the school wouldn't tell anyone, no-one he knew had known his secret so how did they do it.  
Ivan was sitting alone at the table listening to the rumours spread through everyone. He wasn't even scary so why were they ignoring him.  
"But he's so sweet natured..."  
"Properly a commie plot to destroy us..."

Years went by and they grew up now in High school the bullying only got worse. And the call never came.

"No bother Mr. Kirkland, Alfred just got excited that's all" The little Russian was not so little and now towered over everybody, his soft blond hair rested against his scarf that had never left his neck in years.  
"No don't it was his fault for starting the fight, I never thought they would gang up on you like that."  
The two made their goodbyes and Ivan headed home. He might be able to get something to eat before he gets there.

Ivan moved slowly in the silent apartment, he was the only one here as always. He never told anyone this. He just moved towards the old radio and ate his fries, they were awful and greasy but they were edible and that's what counts.

"Dude, schools so boring why can't we learn cool things like baseball and how to ride a motorbike."  
"Cause Alfredka that would be useless in the real world. Then again you properly don't even know what that is"  
"Shut up commie I didn't ask you!"  
"Then why did you choose to sit with me?" Alfred had convinced Kiku and Gilbert to sit with him and the Russian, his eyes were shining with the dark intent inside.  
"Is it true Ivan-san, did you rearry beat that kid up."  
"Da, but you would of too if he had tried to bully you."  
"Keeseses. That's so lame; you bring your own books to school! Gilbert was waving a leather book around, he had been racking through his old brown satchel again.  
"G-Gilbert that's not for you to touch."  
"Hey everyone the Russians getting upset." That stupid American had joined in now. The blond snatched the book out of Gilberts white hands and waved it in front of Ivan.  
"Alfred please give that back now."  
"Oh so you're begging now, I'll have to see what's so important then." He opened the book to see the front page full of some weird handwriting, commie language. Ivan was getting more desperate  
"Please Alfred that's really important to me, put it down." Alfred continued to flicked to the next page of the worn out book, it was a picture. A little girl with long blond hair was hugging a very young Ivan, beside them another girl with the same blond hair as the other two, but hers was really short. This was the only time he had ever seen Ivan smiling.

Alfred suddenly noticed the crowd around him.  
"...important to me, put it down"  
"Oh ok since you asked so nicely" Alfred held the book by one page and dropped it on the floor.

* * *

**Wait for it- Please Review**


	3. The Americans new guest

**Writing chapter 4 as we speak. I would like to thank Dem-Iggy brows for being an awesome mate and my No.1 Fan KatieHitomi for shouting out quotes from my story in the Cafeteria! Thank you all my readers! (Insert laugh here)**

* * *

Ivan rushed down to pick up the photos that fell out of the now destroyed book; his vision was blurry as of course he was crying. He was about to stand up when he felt someone's foot on his back.  
"Oh so your on your hands and knees jus for me. Sweet, but I'm sorry you piece of..." Gilbert was stopped by a loud ring, he felt someone grab his foot and throw him to the ground- which was hard to do as the person who did it was getting off the floor with a pile of photos. Ivan grabbed his phone and answered immediately,  
"Сестра, сестра Я знал, что вы бы назвали! Что не так? Что-то случилось?"( Sister, sister I knew you would call! What is wrong? Has something happened?)Ivans voice darkened as he walked away from the stunned crowd. "Is 'it' still there?"

Alfred walked home with his Brother, chatting about the cool stuff they did.  
"A-Alfred has Dad called you today?"  
"No why?"  
"It's just, we have a guest staying round tonight." Matthew rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly  
"Awesome! Dude I have to get there first!" Alfred burst into a full run before Mat could stop him.

Alfred sprinted through the door and into the living room to see a familiar boy sitting on the couch. Alfred growled at the sight of Ivan.  
"What the hell is this!"  
"Oh Alfred, mon petite enfant. Ivan will be staying with us for a while. Till we fix this mess."  
"It was not a mess, I was quite happy there." Ivan grumbled  
"Yes but you can't live all alone can you? That's why we offered to keep you here "Arthur butted in. Ivan squirmed in his seat he did not like this. It was new, so many people giving him such positive attention. No-one trying to beat him up.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I had to make new followers :) fave me!**


	4. Stalker

**THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you, to the 43 people that read my fanfic. However I noticed no one reviewed, not even the one guy from canada or that 2 people from the Netherlands. The Italians and the frogs. NOT EVEN THE 17 AMERICANS! Dudes I'm a super awsome Scottish lass that can't spell for my life please help. KATIE I WILL GET YOU AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY FOR NOT REVIEWING. Flames will be used to set fire to Iggys eyebrows.**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Dinner was really strange, everyone just talked like nothing had happened- Dude there was a flipping commie at the table! Ivan ate slowly he really wished he could be invisible right now.  
"So Ivan how did you end up living all alone like that?" Ivan chocked a bit on the fork in his mouth.  
"Sorry, I'm not the kind of person to talk about such things."  
"Ah come on Petite enfant, it would be good to know! Non?" Ivan wriggled in his seat. He did not want to talk about it.  
"I moved here with my Dad a few years back, he went missing. He had received a few threats cause of were he was from, that's why I didn't speak much back then. Didn't want people to know were I was from." Ivan looked down at his food, rushing the words in hope they wouldn't understand. "And my mother was too busy with 'It' to bother with me."  
Ivan sighed and made his excuses to leave, his back to the shocked couple and a young boy, and another boy playing on his DS.

Ivan rolled around on his new bed, it was way too soft. He sat up and stared at the wall for a while, why did Katyusha call? Why did she never answer his questions? This was so damn stressful, why is that thing still there! Ivan had never thought of his Mums boyfriend as a person or even a human being.

Alfred was confused. What the hell did the commie mean? What was his problem with his phone? He kept staring at it longingly like some love sick puppy! Gah! Alfred had to do something; he was the hero after all. Alfred waited outside the guys door, watching him roll around and stare at things, this guy was hiding something.  
"Stupid twat won't even let me call them, how hard is it to pass over a stupid phone to someone! Might as well give up, it's not like they are going to answer my messages." Ivan burst into tears and buried his face in a pillow, Alfred just stared- what was this guys problem! First talking to himself in commie language, then he cries into a pillow like a girl! Ivan stared talking English again. "and Alfred's such a prick."

Ivan was laughing quietly to himself, it sounded like he was saying 'kol' over and over again, Alfred, at the time, had the almost impossible task of containing himself and gripped harder to the door frame. The tall white haired boy soon fell asleep; his light pyjamas hugged his body and covered his arms and legs. Did he ever show them to anyone? His scarf sat around his shoulders and for the first time Ivan did not look scary in the least. Alfred was now defiantly confused- the Russian had not yet tried to kill everyone and was just sleeping there, in their house.  
Alfred almost let out a giggle when the boy laid out in front of him said something, he did not understand it. It was defiantly English but the pillow had muffled the noise. All Alfred could see was a small tear leave the tall boys eye.

The next day at school was usual. Ivan got pushed around a bit and Alfred spent the whole time complaining- till he came up with a great idea.  
The phone rang for a bit,  
"Hey Liz- It's me? Yeah I'm in school just like you, wait wait! I need a favour! That Russian kid, we need to do something."

* * *

**wait for it - Review now.**


	5. Americans Trick

**Thanks to all those nice people that reviewed and read and are reading now- I don't own Hetalia sadly but if I did I would make all the characters have the sweetest childhoods and happiest times possible. P.s Sorry I don't like going over my stories but if you like you can redo it and send it to me and I will happily change the chapters round, but I someone posts a beta'd version of my story I will have to kill them :)**

* * *

-Chapter 5—

A beautiful girl with long brown hair walked through the cafeteria. Everyone stared as she had no skillet today and was defiantly gorgeous, Gilbert had to try hold back his nose bleed as this girl- was his crush. They watched as she walked up behind the Russian and bend down to whisper in his ear. He turned the brightest shade of red possible and returned with a confused and angry reply about how he wasn't interested. At the sight of this, Alfred smiled. Time for plan B.

The original plan was to make Ivan think Liz liked him, so we could fool him. Of course it hadn't worked.

The plan B was to be played out when darkness fell over the land (always wanted to say that). Alfred counted every second waiting for everyone to go to bed. There had once been a rule about going into others rooms without permission, but Alfred had long forgotten its existence. He crept down the hall and into the closed room, it was dark inside, the window was firmly shut and all Ivan's belongings had been put away in the correct place- unlike Alfred's room were you could barely see the floor. Heavy breathing filled the room, Alfred shifted the blinds so that he would be unseen- no-one would know it was him. He thought about his plan, it was just to freak him out that was all. He undid a few of the sleeping figures shirt buttons. This would defiantly freak him out. Alfred poked the boys face in attempt to wake him up.

Ivan woke with the start- where was he? What's happening? He saw the man in the shadows and almost flipped. Tears ran down his face, man up or he will do it again. He jumped up before the shadow figure could move and flung it at the wall. He grabbed the man and whispered into his ear.  
"Делать что-либо и буду кричать." (Do anything and I will scream) He pulled the man across the floor and flipped on the light to see Alfred lying there, Staring at him.  
"Oh дрисня (1) , sorry I thought you were someone else. Are- Are you ok."  
"What the hell was that!"  
"I told you, I- I thought you were someone else."  
"Why?!"  
"Because you woke me up in the middle of the night- hid in the shadows and I was half dressed."  
"You thought I was going to rape you? Dude uncool. Why did you think I was someone else?" Alfred was slow- but not that slow. A soon as the words left his mouth he realised.  
"So Ivan... Who was it that did this to ya." Ivan shook his head. Alfred just stood there until he talked.  
"My Mama's new boyfriend," Ivan was fidgeting on the spot, he had never told anyone this in years. "I can't really remember his whole name; it was something like Borgijin Hun Mu- something. He was from Mongolia."Ivan broke down into tears; he clung onto his scarf tightly. "A-and when I tried to-to tell some-someone. They-they sent me aw-away to the orphanage, so-so I can't defend my si-sisters." He fell onto the bed hiding his face in the pillows, Alfred bent down to comfort him. As soon as his arm was near enough, Ivan grabbed it, sat up sharply and whispered into his ear.**  
"**Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer"  
"What the h-hell was that" Alfred eyes were wide open he had heard it before.  
"A curse so that if you tell anyone my secret you will be thrown down to underworld immediately." And just like that our gullible little Alfred went on his way back to the dream world.

* * *

**Wait for it - REVIEW**


	6. The new kid and death

**I have no excuses for being lazy, sorry for keeping you waiting. heres a short chapter to keep ypu entertained.**

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Toris I hope you enjoy your stay at the school. Mr Jones will be here soon to show you around."

"The Hero has arrived!" A loud obnoxious voice boomed through the corridors.

"Alfred, this is Toris. He is our new student from Lithuania."

"What states that?" Yes Alfred it's a state of America. "Anyhoo lets go!" Alfred grabbed the small man and dragged him around the school.

"Heres the best place, the cafeteria!" Toris walked over to an empty seat and sat down, Alfred soon joined him. They talked for a bit.

"I'm from Lithuania but when I started school I was moved to Russia to live with my Estonian Uncle and Latvian cousin. I made a few friends, some moved away and then when I was 15 I went back to Lithuania."

"Well isn't that interesting…"

"Is that Ivan!?"

"Wut?"

"Is that Ivan Braginski!?"

"Yeah, why?" Toris jumped up and ran to the loner who sat reading the Russian translation of 'the Hunger games.'

"Hey Ivan! You remember me!"Toris said, almost forgetting his usual shy self.

"Toris?"

"It's you, everyone thought you were dead!" A small crowd gathered a few tables away.

"Why would they think that?"

"Cause your Step Dad was jailed for Murder." Toris said Unsure. He was regretting bringing this up.

"Who did he-"

"Natalia." Ivan just stared at him, he didn't cry, he felt empty.

"Ivan I'm sorry, I just." Ivan slumped to the ground and stared at nothing.

* * *

"Dude, are you ok?" Ivan continued to ignore him. "Who's this Natalia?"

Ivan stood up and walked away leaving a cursed/ confused American

* * *

**Sad - I know**


End file.
